


Sylvester auf Balkonien

by BabyGusty



Category: Tatort, Tatort: Münster
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyGusty/pseuds/BabyGusty
Summary: Boerne und Thiel feiern Sylvester 2020. Auf dem Balkon. Mini Fic for my bff!
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Sylvester auf Balkonien

Frank Thiel genoss die Stille um kurz vor Mitternacht. Keine Böller. Keine Raketen. Nur der Tumult in seinem Kopf. Er spazierte zum Kühlschrank, nahm eine Flasche Bier heraus und wollte diese gerade öffnen—

„Nein. Nein! Auf keinen Fall. Niemals stoße ich mit einer ordinären Bierflasche auf das neue Jahr an“, entrüstete sich Boerne hinter ihm. „Auch wenn, zugegeben, das alte Jahr nicht verdient, mit Champagner begossen zu werden.“

„Champagner hab ich eh nicht“, bummte Thiel.

„Damit hatte ich auch nicht gerechnet. Aber keine Sorge. Ich habe eine vorzügliche Flasche kühl gestellt.“

„In _meinem_ Kühlschrank?“

„Ja, wo denn sonst? Da, hinter den angeschrumpelten Kartoffeln.“

Das alte Jahr war nur noch gute vier Minuten lang, also holte Thiel auf Geheiss Boernes hin die Champagnerflasche heraus. Boerne, und das überraschte Thiel kein bisschen, hatte auch eigene Gläser mitgebracht, damit sie das edle Getränk nicht aus St. Pauli Tassen schlürfen mussten. Thiel gab sich einigermaßen beleidigt, um nicht zugeben zu müssen, dass er tatsächlich keine Champagnerflöten besaß und auch sonst keine angemessenen, sauberen Gläser.

Er ließ Boerne einschenken und dann schlenderten sie, Boerne in einem feschen Wintermantel und Thiel eingehüllt in seine Lieblingsdecke, hinaus auf den Balkon. Der Balkon zog sich von Boernes Balkontür bis zu Thiels und war nur durch eine halbhohe Mauer getrennt. Auf dieser stellten sie ihre Gläser ab. Einen Moment lang betrachteten sie ihre Atemwolken. Als sie dann doch zu sprechen begonnen, fingen beide gleichzeitig an.

Ganz der Gentleman, überließ Boerne Thiel den Vortritt und darauf hätte Thiel sehr gerne verzichtet. Seitdem der Gerichtsmediziner beinahe gestorben war, waren Thiels Gefühle ihm gegenüber hoffnungslos entgleist und eine gemeinsame Nacht, nach zu viel Kein-Leichenschmauswein, hatte nicht dafür gesorgt, dass Thiel sich merklich sortierter fühlte. Eher wie ein Teenager, den niemand ernst nahm.

Boerne hingegen schien übehaupt nie an irgendetwas zu zweifeln und benahm sich überheblich und gelackmeiert wie immer, als wäre nie etwas vorgefallen; als wäre er nicht fast gestorben, als wäre Thiel nicht beinahe ganz alleine auf dieser Welt zurückgelassen worden; als hätten sie nicht eine denkwürdige Nacht in Boernes Wasserbett verbracht vor kaum drei Wochen. Deswegen wäre Thiel ganz froh gewesen, Boerne zuerst sprechen zu lassen, immer hoffend, der Mann würde endlich mal anspechen, was zwischen ihnen war. 

Nun druckste Thiel verlegen herum, fand die Worte doch nicht oder hatte vielleicht nur den Mut verloren, und entschied sich schließlich für ein lahmes: „Frohes Neues Jahr dann, Boerne.“

Boernes Augenbraue zuckte nach oben, als hätte er etwas anderes erwartet. Doch nun war Thiel erst recht eingeschüchtert. Er lächelte verlegen und griff nach seiner Champagnerflöte, um sich daran festzuhalten.

Boerne allerdings nahm ihm das Glas wieder aus der Hand. Entschieden stellte er es zurück auf die Mauer. Dann lächelte er Thiel an. „Na, mein lieber Thiel. Das war ja wohl nichts. Da fangen wir besser nochmal von vorne an.“ sagte er wenig hilfreich.

Thiel stammelte nochmal, weil er das jetzt wirklich für Quälerei hielt, und Boerne küsste ihn einfach.

Für einen Moment vergass Thiel, wie man beim Küssen atmet. 

„Besser?“, fragte Boerne als sie sich trennten.

Deutlich besser, dachte Thiel. So gut wie nie, dachte er. Laut allerdings sagte er nur „Ja.“ und lächelte.

Dann gestand er: „Ich dachte schon, da kommt überhaupt nichts mehr bei herum. Nachdem wir uns die letzten drei Wochen irgendwie angeschwiegen haben.“

„Wie bitte?“, wollte Boerne wissen. Er wirkte irritiert, so als hätte Thiel ihn absichtlich falsch verstanden.

„Naja“, stammelte Thiel, „oder etwa nicht? Also geredet haben wir jedenfalls nicht über... über...“

„Na, über sowas muss man auch nicht reden, nicht wahr.“ Boerne sah in den Sternenhimmel und fuhr fort: „Sowas... also sowas, das fühlt man einfach.“

Diese Worte überraschten Thiel mehr als der Kuss. Er wusste, was _er_ fühlte, aber er hatte bisher nicht gedacht, dass Boerne.... Doch ehe er sich schon wieder verwirren ließ, fasste Thiel nun doch endlich den Mut nachzufragen: „Was genau... also was...“ Er räusperte sich, um zu überspielen, dass er den Faden drohte zu verlieren: „Was fühlt man denn da so? Oder, also _wer_... fühlt denn da _was_?“

Boerne wandte den Blick von den Sternen und sah Thiel in die Augen. Das brachte ihn stets in Wankeln. Boernes Augen waren so eisklar. Er wünschte sich immer, dass sie ihn wirklich sehen würden. Wer von diesen Augen gesehen würde, dachte er, der brauchte nicht mehr einsam sein. Und Thiel hatte es wirklich absolut Leid, einsam zu sein.

„ _Ich_ fühle“, sagte der Pathologe schlicht.

Er schaute nicht wieder weg, sondern hielt Thiel mit seinen Augen fest, solange bis Thiel stotterte: „Ich auch.“

Thiel hatte schon so manche minimalistische Männerkonversation geführt, aber diese übertraf wirklich alles. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er Boerne überhaupt richtig verstanden hatte, aber andererseits—Boerne war immerhin hier und sah ihn an, als gäbe es niemand Wichtigeren auf der Welt.

„Na dann, frohes neues Jahr, mein Lieber.“ Und mit diesen Worten küsste Boerne ihn erneut. Nicht nur ein Bussi auf den Mund, nein, Boernes Zunge wand sich zwischen Thiels Lippen hindurch und ihre Körper waren plötzlich so nah, dass sie sich in die Arme fallen konnten.

Sie küssten sich durch die Neujahrssglocken hindurch und stießen erst nach Mitternacht mit dem Champagner an. 

„Mit der Mauer fangen wir an“, sagte Boerne als ob er ein Gespräch weiterführte, das sie vorher irgendwann einmal begonnen hatten. „Die kommt zuerst weg. Und dann die Wand zwischen den Wohnzimmern—da kann man einen formschönen Bogen hinmachen. Ich hab da schon mit den Spezialisten gesprochen.“

„W-wie? Spezialisten?“ Thiel war gedanklich noch bei ihrem letzten Kuss, der einen ganzen Jahreswechsel gedauert hatte.

„Naja, man kann so eine Wohnungszusammenlegung ja nicht von irgendwem machen lassen. Und zwei Haushalte führen lohnt sich nicht.“

„Wann hast du denn mit Spezialisten gesprochen über eine Wohnungszusammenführung?“, fragte Thiel.

„Vor zweieinhalb Wochen. Wurde ja auch langsam mal Zeit, nicht. Nach all den Jahren.“

„All den...? Wieviele Jahre geht das denn jetzt schon so?“

Boerne tat, als ob er nachrechnen müsste. „Gut und gerne achtzehn. Plus minus ein paar Wochen. Meine subtilen Annäherungen sind ja stets auf unfruchtbaren Boden gefallen. Aber die Boernes geben nicht auf. Wir sind da geduldig.“

Thiel konnte nur große Augen machen. Achtzehn Jahre hatte Boerne ihn... hatte Boerne ihn denn....? Wovon sprach der Mann eigentlich? Hatte Thiel ihn achtzehn Jahre lang missverstanden? Moment mal—dachte er und sagte prompt: „Moment mal, ja?! Also, das wüßte ich aber! ‚Subtile Annäherungen‘! Die kamen jawohl von mir!“

„Ach, da kann ich ja nur lachen“, höhnte der Professor. „Verschlossen wie ein Grab, der Herr. Achtzehn Jahre lang. Da musste ich erst im Sterben liegen, dass der Herr Hautpkommissar Mal über seinen Schatten springt.“

„Ja, wir sind da vielleicht nicht so forsch, wir Thiels. Aber Andeutungen gab es. Ich meine, was ich mir alles gefallen lassen habe! Nächtliches Eindringen in meine Wohnung. Eine totale Vereinnahmung meines Privatlebens. Ich dachte, das fällt irgendwann Mal auf, dass ich sowas nicht... also für Jeden oder Jede hätte ich sowas nicht getan!“

Boerne fühlte sich nun anscheinend an seiner Ehre angekratzt, denn er richtete sich betont gerade auf und schüttelte affektiert den Kopf, als müsse er seine Gedanken sortieren.

„Na, also, das hätte man wirklich ein bisschen deutlicher ausdrücken können. Ich dachte eben, das sei so eine Art Charakterzug. Ich hingegen habe sehr deutliche Signale gegeben, finde ich. Um nicht zu sagen: überdeutlich.“

Thiel leerte seine Champagnerflöte. „Ach ja? Als da wären?“

„Den Chauffeur spielen, zum Besipiel. Sowohl meine Bekannten als auch meine Verwandtschaft können bestätigen, dass ich äußerst ungerne meine Fahrdienste anbiete.“

„Aber ich bin ja fast jeden Tag mitgefahren!“

„Eben. Deutlicher kann ich es wohl nicht machen. Ich wiederhole mich: unfruchtbarer Boden.“

Als Thiel erneut protestieren wollte, hob Boerne lediglich die Hand und lächelte großmütig: „Aber das ist ja nun Schnee von gestern. Eine Nahtoderfahrung und ein Leichenschmaus, der gottseidank keiner war—wer hätte gedacht, dass wir soetwas durchmachen mussten, um.... na, du weißt schon. Da muss man nicht weiter drüber reden.“

„Nee“, sagte Thiel, „Muss man nicht.“

Boerne schob ihn in die heimelige Wärme seiner Wohnung und lotste sie zur Couch.

„Wohnungszusammenführung“, murmelte Thiel beim zweiten Glas Champagner und nach einer längeren Stille in der er einfach nur genossen hatte, sehr nah bei Boerne zu sitzen.

„Natürlich“, erwiderte der Professor leichthin. „Ich möchte doch sicherstellen, dass wir bei der nächsten Pandemie ein gemeinsamer Haushalt sind. Über Wochen hinweg nur durchs Fenster zu winken und zu telefonieren... Sowas kann einen ja glatt umhauen.“

Thiel schmunzelte und wagte sich mit seiner nächsten Frage auf dünnes Eis: „Hast du mich vermisst?“

Boerne räusperte sich. Thiel wartete gespannt, ob er vielleicht doch zu weit gegangen war, doch nach einem Moment der Stille sagte Boerne nur leise: „Ja.“

„Ich dich auch“, gab Thiel zu. Und dann merkte er plötzlich, dass Boerne seine Hand hielt. Das neue Jahr konnte ruhig so weitergehen, fand er.

UND DAS TAT ES AUCH!!! SPARKLY HAPPY ENDING!!!


End file.
